Sam Potter
by ebrith black
Summary: merodeadores: James tiene una hermana, Sam, que odia a Sirius, cuyo odio es mutuo. pero no solo eso, sino que este año, en Hogwarts, pasaran cosas increibles, bromas, amores y todo lo nunca visto en este colegio


No puedo creerme que tan pronto se me ha pasado el verano, aunque la verdad es que no tenía mucho que hacer, pero en fin, el castigo era lo que más ocupada me tenía, sin poder salir de casa, por lo que sólo hablaba con James.

Mi nombre es Samantha, Samantha Potter, aunque prefiero que me digan Sam o Samy, no me gusta demasiado mi nombre que es un poco largo y para nada bonito. Soy parecida a mi hermano en cuanto al pelo, negro azabache y a los ojos marrones chocolate, aunque claro, yo soy mujer por lo que tengo cuerpo de mujer como ya todos sabemos.

El verano ha sido el más largo de mi vida, claro que por fin he conseguido que me expulsaran de Beauxbatons para poder entrar en Hogwarts con James, seguro que allí me esperan muchas más aventuras que en mi antiguo colegio, en el que apenas había hecho amigos, en realidad sólo tenía una amiga, Claire, a la que había dejado en ese colegio. Ahora me tocaba empezar en un colegio nuevo, en donde solo conocía a mi hermano y en el cual seguro que solamente sería conocida como la hermana de James Potter. Pero en fin, yo lo prefería así a aguantar más en ese estúpido colegio francés donde sólo había chicas y me llevaba mal con las populares. Aquí por lo menos era mixto y podría hacer amigos masculinos ademas de algunas amigas femeninas ¿no? al menos hay más probabilidades.

James y yo nos dirigimos a King Cross en taxi ya que nuestros padres no han podido traernos pues estaban un poco "entretenidos" limpiando la sala de estar despues de nuestra última broma, sucedida esta misma mañana. Estoy casi segura que para la hora de la cena tenemos un howler cada uno. El taxista nos mira un poco extrañado, ya que no es normal recoger a dos adolescentes en una pequeña mansión y que llegen cargados con dos baules y dos jaulas con lechuzas dentro.

- Samy, verás que bien lo vas a pasar este año en el colegio, te presentaré a todo el mundo y serás la chica más popular de todas - dice James intentando animarme.

- Claro que si hermanito, voy a ser el juguete nuevo de todo el colegio. Ni se te ocurra presentarme a nadie como tu hermana por favor, lo último que me faltaba es ser conocida sólo por ello - contesto mirandome las deportivas

- Vamos nena, no seas así. De todas formas voy a tener que quitarte a los chicos de encima - responde el con una sonrisa en la boca

Mi hermano tiene un concepto muy subido de mi, piensa que soy la chica más guapa que ha visto, claro, siempre detras de la famosa Lily Evans, la chica que lo trae loco desde siempre, aunque según tengo entendido ella pasa de él como de las moscas. Tendré que hacer algo para que esto cambie, aunque no se como.

Llegamos a la estación, nuestros padres ya se han encargado de pagar al taxista anteriormente por lo que simplemente bajamos y el hombre nos ayuda a bajar las cosas. MIra extrañado las jaulas pero James las coge rápidamente.

Nos despedimos del hombre con un asentimiento de cabeza y entramos a la estación. Busco el anden 9 3/4 y no lo veo. Miro a James extrañada y me regala una sonrisa traviesa. Le sigo por el bullicio de gente y le veo colocarse frente a un muro entre los andenes 9 y 10. Él me mira y coge carrerilla para atravesarla, miro incrédula el lugar por el que mi hermano acaba de desaparecer, la verdad es que no se de que me extraño, llevo toda la vida viviendo en el mundo mágico pero aún hay cosas por las que me sorprendo. Atravieso la pared rápidamente y sin fijarme y me veo totalmente en un andén nuevo, lleno de gente con túnicas y personas de entre 11 y 17 años despidiéndose de sus padres.

Veo a James entrando en el tren con los dos baules y cojo a mi lechuza negra, Mor, y corro en dirección a él. Mi hermano me espera en el pasillo y me guia hacie un bagón en el que se encuentran sentados dos chicos. Uno castaño claro con aspecto de estar enfermo y otro bajito y regordete de cabellos rubios oscuros. James se sienta junto al gordito y yo me quedo de pie esperando alguna indicación. El chico de aspecto enfermizo me indica que puedo acomodarme a su lado así que pongo a Mor junto a la lechuza de James y me siento.

- Chicos, esta es mi hermana Sam, Sam, ellos son Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew - dijo mientras señalaba al chico enfermizo y al gordito respectivamente.

Ambos me saludan con la mano y Lupin me da dos besos en las mejillas. Miro a James pero antes de que él pueda decir nada se abre la puerta y entra un remolino con tonos azulados. Miro detenidamente y veo a un chico de cabellos negros con tonos azulados, ojos claros, grises diría, una sonrisa triunfal y una cara realmente hermosa. Antes de que James nos presentara ya he supuesto quien es, su gran amigo, Sirius Black. El mayor conquistador y liante de Hogwarts y junto a mi hermano, el jefe de los Merodeadores.

Black se fija en mi presencia y me tiende la mano, la cual acepto gustosa para darme despues darla un beso. Me lo quedo mirando y me lanza una sonrisa. Se sienta entre Lupin y yo y comienza una charla con mi hermano bastante entretenida. De repente noto una mirada extrañada y me fijo en que Lupin me mira sin casi parpadear. Le miro con una sonrisa en los labios y el formula una pregunta:

- ¿Tú eres nueva no? ¿Te van a seleccionar?

- La verdad es que Dumbledore ya me seleccionó, hará como una semana, cuando mis padres vinieron a implorarle que me dejase entrar en Hogwarts después de haber sido expulsada de Beauxbetons - respondo con una sonrisa altanera

- ¿Pero qué hiciste para que te hecharan?¿Llenar de barro las caras alfombras francesas? - Pregunta Black

James me mira con la boca abierta, ni siquiera él sabe lo que hice, no se lo he contado a nadie, porque no quiero que tengan un mal concepto de mi, lo hice sólo para escapar de esa cárcel. Miro a Black y le veo con una sonrisa triunfante ante mi mutismo. Le miro con cara de odio y su sonrisa desaparece poco a poco, para después ser reemplazada por otra aún mas molesta que la anterior.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me voy dando un portazo, mientras noto como la puerta se abre y mi hermano grita mi nombre. No me giro, no mientras ese estúpido de Black continúe en ese vagón para molestarme, parece que le hubiese gustado el molestarme por la sonrisa socarrona que puso.

Se abre la puerta de un vagón y veo salir a una chica pelirroja bastante guapa con unos ojos impactantemente verdes, esa debe de ser Lily Evans, el amor de mi hermano. La chica ve como James me llama y yo paso de él olímpicamente y me señala que entre en su vagón lo cual hago antes de que mi hermano me alcanze. Al entrar veo a dos chicas más, una morena, con los ojos azules y muy guapa y otra rubia de ojos color miel con aspecto de ser bastante tímida. Evans cierra la puerta y se me queda mirando como si me conociera. En este momento recuerdo que soy la copia femenina de James, genial, lo que me faltaba, que esta chica me odie por ser igual fisicamente que mi idiotizado hermano.

Evans se sienta y me indica que puedo sentarme a su lado, lo cual hago mucho más tranquila que en el vagón de James y sus amigotes. Miro por la ventana bastante indignada mientras noto como la morena me mira descaradamente.

- Así que tú eres....- dice invitandome a hablar

- Samantha Potter, pero podéis llamarme Sam ¿y vosotras? - contesto educadamente

- Yo soy Alya Ross, esta chica de cabellos fuego es Lily Evans y la tímida se llama Alice Snow - dice sonriendome

- Pues encantada chicas, espero que seaís Griffindors porque yo estoy en esa casa - indico animadamente

- Ya lo creo que somos Griffindors, pero siento decirte que odiamos a tu hermano y sus amigos, así que no creo que quieras venirte con nosotras - dice Evans mientras lee un libro

- Pues yo creo que nos vamos a llevar mejor de lo que creeis. No he hecho más que llegar y ya odio al imbécil de Black - digo con rabia.

Las tres me miran asombradas y veo como unas sonrisas comienzan a asomarse en sus caras, ya veo que lo que decían era cierto, los odian a muerte pues mi simple palabra las hacen felices. Creo que voy a llevarme de lujo con estas chicas tan divertidas. La tal Snow me lanza una sonrisa sincera y yo la respondo igual, me cae bien, aunque quizás deba espabilarla un poco, pero en fin, tiempo al tiempo.

El viaje se me hace de lo más corto conversando con las tres, mis nuevas amigas. Suena bien, aunque habrá que ver como transcurren las cosas.

Llegamos al castillo despues de subir a unos carruajes que se mueven solos, Lily me explicó que los guiaban unas criaturas que sólo podían ver las personas que han visto morir a alguien. La verdad es que eso me daba un poco de reparo. El castillo es precioso y enorme. En la puerta del gran comedor me detengo, pues justo delante nuestra iban James y sus amigos y no quiero sentarme junto a ellos, Alice me mira inquisidoramente y lanzo una mirada de odio justamente a Black, ella la sigue y entiende por lo que me he detenido.

Nos sentamos las cuatro juntas en la mesa de Griffindor, bastante alejadas de James y el resto de sus amigos, pero veo como Dumbledore se levanta y me mira.

- Alumnos, antes de que lleguen los de primero debo anunciar que ha ingresado a Hogwarts una alumna de sexto curso recién venida de Beauxbatons, por lo que pido que la traten como si fuera una mas de ustedes. Ella es Samantha Potter, señorita Potter, ¿es usted tan amable de levantarse para que sus compañeros la vean? - introduce el director.

Noto como mis mejillas se encienden, no había planeado llamar tan pronto la atención. Me quito mi larga melena d ela cara y me levanto tranquilamente mientras noto todas las miradas del sector masculino y alguna que otra del femenino en mi. Es normal, pienso, total, soy el juguete nuevo de este año, y para dos que me quedan no voy a hecharlo a perder con mi temperamento tan pronto. Miro a James que fulmina a un chico de Slytherin con la mirada, la verdad es que el chico no está nada mal, se da un aire a Black pero es más misterioso, me gusta, quizá me acerque a él para molestar a mi hermano.

Me siento en mi silla y el director continúa hablando, pero no me interesa lo que dice, simplemente me quedo contemplando al chico de Slytherin que sigue mirándome con sus ojos azules claro. Es muy atractivo a decir verdad, creo que puedo divertirme, James no va a ser el único que pueda romper corazones en esta familia, no mientras yo esté aquí para hacerle competencia.

Terminamos de cenar y subimos a los dormitorios. Lily es la prefecta así que tiene que quedarse con Lupin, el otro prefecto para ayudar a los alumnos de primero a encontrar el cuadro de entrada a la sala común de Griffindor, menos mal que a nosotras ya nos ha dicho la contraseña porque sino tardaríamos mil horas en entrar.

No me fijo en el camino, menos mal que las chicas van mañana a todas las clases conmigo porque sino, creo que me perdería. Llegamos a un cuadro en el que hay una señora gorda y justo ahí nos encontramos con James, Black y el gordito, no me acuerdo de su nombre, la verdad. Intento evitar a Black pero él se pone justo a mi lado. ¡Como odio a este chico! y eso que ni siquiera lo conozco tanto.

- James, dile a tu amigo que deje de intentar ponerse a mi lado si no quiere que me lo quite de encima por las malas - le digo a mi hermano

- Cuidado, chicos, la niña se ha puesto guerrera, ¿qué pasa princesa no soportas estar cerca de un hombre de verdad? - responde Black cabreándome

- Por supuesto que puedo estar al lado de un hombre de verdad Black, lo que pasa es que aquí solo veo uno y es mi hermano, ahora si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer más importantes que codearme con un payaso - continúo mientras entro a la sala común.

Las chicas entran corriendo detrás mia y me conducen a su habitación rápidamente mientras Alya y Alice me alaban con sus palabras por mi respuesta a Black, deduzco que no es fácil dejar al ojigrís sin palabras, pero esque yo tengo un don especial para ello.

Pasamos horas hablando hasta que notamos como el sueño nos vence, por lo que lo dejamos para mañana, que será un largo dia, porque está claro que Black no va a dejarlo ahí, no después de que yo lo haya quedado en ridículo delante de nuestros amigos y de la Señora Gorda, pero sinceramente, estoy preparada para todo lo que ese chico pueda hacerme


End file.
